1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diffuser suitable for humidification, aromatization, deodorization or insecticide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As said type of diffusers, for example diffusers for aromatizing the air in a room, an aromatic lamp or aromatic plate has been generally used.
The aromatic lamp uses an incandescent lamp as a heat source, to which liquid aromatic matter is dropped so as to be diffused over the room by heat generated from the lamp. The liquid aromatic matter used is essential oil distilled from plants, such as petals of roses, rind of lemons, etc. or its aqueous solution, known as aromatic oil.
The aromatic plate is a small plate with water into which said liquid aromatic matter is dropped, wherein the aromatic matter is diffused over the room by placing the plate on a heat source such as a stove to heat it.
However, in either case of the aromatic lamp or the aromatic plate, it has been a problem that, since most part of the aromatic matter is in contact with the surrounding air, dust and bacteria suspended in the air easily adhere to the aromatic matter, which makes the aromatic matter to be susceptible to deterioration.
Further, in the case of the aromatic lamp and the aromatic plate, since nothing but heating is done to diffuse the aromatic matter, diffusion of the aromatic matter is left to its course, which causes a problem that it takes a long time for the aromatic matter to be diffused over the whole room.